Silicone rubber is widely used in a variety of applications due to excellent properties including heat resistance, freeze resistance, electrical insulation, flame retardance and compression set. Recently, airbags of silicone rubber-coated nylon fabric were marketed and are now used in the industry as a replacement of prior chloroprene rubber-coated bags.
The newest type airbag system is a side curtain sealed air bag which is designed for mitigating shocks to the passenger upon side collision or for preventing the passenger from being thrown out upon vehicle overturn. When inflated, the side curtain sealed air bag must keep a gas pressure (or internal pressure) generated by the explosion of an inflating agent for at least a certain time. Demanded is a coating agent having better adhesion than prior art coating agents. Since the airbag stays within the vehicle for a long period of time, long-term durability under hot humid conditions is one of important properties.
For airbags, several silicone rubber coating compositions are known. JP-A 5-25435 and JP-A 5-98579 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,621 propose coating compositions comprising an organosilicon compound having an epoxy group and an organosilicon compound having an isocyanate group as a tackifier, respectively. When airbags using these coating compositions are stored under hot humid conditions for a long period of time, the adhesion lowers, undesirably allowing for peeling.